


Fanart - No I in Team

by goss



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goss/pseuds/goss
Summary: Artwork created for the 2018 Marvel Big Bang. Inspired by TorScrawls' ficKindred Opponents, an Avengers/Daredevil crossover.





	Fanart - No I in Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TorScrawls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorScrawls/gifts).



> Artwork created for the 2018 Marvel Big Bang. Inspired by TorScrawls' fic [Kindred Opponents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603739), an Avengers/Daredevil crossover.
> 
> I really enjoyed the dynamic between Tony and Matt in this fic. They have a cordial, professional relationship at the office, but end up butting heads constantly as their superhero personas.
> 
> This artwork was painted with watercolour, and overlaid with dark felt tip marker, with a slight digital tint added. :)


End file.
